Jurassic Park: Terror on Site C
by SuperJimmy978
Summary: They thought the danger has passed, and soon their scars from the horrors they witnessed would vanish. Unfortunately, a new threat rises from a forgotten secret, one that no one was never supposed to know. Hammond must put a final stake on his old project before it falls into the wrong hands. But will his team become the prey once again, or can they defeat the real enemy? R
1. The Offer

Hi, fellow fanfic writers. I've been on this site for nearly two years, and I have not written ONE fanfic; that ends now.  
This fanfic, _Jurassic Park: Terror on Site C_, started out as some ideas I had for _Jurassic Park IV_; however, I realized that this would be great as a fanfic and none of the ideas would probably be in the JPIV anyway, so….here we are.  
I apologize in advance if the chapter's too long for you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Jurassic Park_.

* * *

"Edwin, can you get me some more tea", John Hammond asked his butler as he lay in his bed, watching the documentary, _Walking with Dinosaurs_ on his 90-inch plasma TV

"Yes, Master Hammond", Edwin Pennysworth said. Edwin was actually not much older than John Hammond; he was only five years older. He, however, had a hunched back and wrinkles on his face. He had a steel gray mustache, but had no other hair on his eyes. His eyes were droopy enough to cause one to deviate. He was also not the tallest person; he only stood 5ft 4in. Despite his aging, however, Edwin was a good and loyal worker, and he always followed John's orders, no questions asked.

John sighed as he watched the sixth episode of _Walking with Dinosaurs_; Jurassic Park came to mind. John thought back to its development; he just wanted to capture the imagination of the globe with his attractions. He wanted to awe people by showing them real live dinosaurs. Over the course of five years, all kinds of dinosaurs were created, from the famous and iconic _Tyrannosaurus rex _to the little-known _Hypcarosaurus altispinus _**(A/N: For those of you who don't know, **_**Hypcarosaurus **_**is a duckbilled dinosaur. It was similar in appearance to Corythosaurus, but it was larger and had tall neural spines)**. However, some of their creations, like _Spinosaurus_ _aegypticus_, proved too aggressive and could not be shown to the public. Still, Jurassic Park would've been the greatest theme park ever.

However, all that work was for not, as a selfish JP employee named Dennis Nedry screwed everything up; he shut down the system, releasing the dinosaurs and getting four people eaten, Dennis included. Years later, two incidents would happen at "Site B", and John has dreaded this ever since. To his relief, aside from two survivors of the incidents, Ian Malcolm and Alan Grant, going to Isla Nubular seven years ago to stop poachers from killing dinosaurs, no one had set foot on either Isla Nubular or Isla Sorna **(A/N: This is from the mobile game. I have not played it, but the story sounds good; it defiantly sounds better than **_**Jurassic Park: The **_**Game. So, the mobile game is in THIS continuity, not JP: The Game) **since the Kirby rescue mission.

Then he thought of Site C; Site C was located on Isla Mutybro, an island located 249 miles west of Costa Rica and 89 miles west of Isla Nubular. Its purposes were similar to that of Site B's; breed dinosaurs and send them to Site A. When the inspection on Jurassic Park turned into a horrible mess, though, Site C was abandoned. However, John Hammond has discovered that BioSyn, InGen's rival, had discovered Site C, and planned to go there as part of their plan to create their _own _Jurassic Park. He is organizing a team to stop them; he just needs to fill in three more spots, and the team will be complete and ready to go. He had already summoned two – Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm. John was hoping they were on their way right now.

John's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Edwin walking up to him, with the tea. "Thank you, Edwin", John said as Edwin handed him the tea. John began drinking his tea as he continued watching _Walking with Dinosaurs_. Right now, it was at the part where a male tries to attract a female with a _Triceratops _carcass. John looked at the amazing CGI of _Walking with Dinosaurs_, and noted to himself that he could've showed people something that wasn't CGI, but was actually _real_….

* * *

'Please don't be about Site B, please don't be about Site B, please don't be about Site B….' Alan Grant thought to himself as he, Ian Malcolm, and Billy Brennan rode in a taxi to John's mansion.

Alan was wearing a red collar shirt, along with jeans, brown tennis shoes, and, of course, his cowboy hat. Alan had changed little since the last incident he was involved in. He was still a socially awkward, world-renowned paleontologist. The temples of his hair, however, were greying, and he had grown a slight beard.

Ian, as always, was wearing all-black: black sunglasses, black jacket, black t-shirt, black pants and black shoes, along with his black hair to go along with it. Like Alan, Ian sported a beard, though his was a little thicker. Ian had also not really changed much. While he was a more serious and responsible guy now, he had his snarky moments, and he was still a pessimist and a skeptic.

John had not intended for Billy to come along, but Billy came along with Alan and Ian out of curiosity. Billy was wearing a plain grey t-shirt, along with golden earrings, jeans and gray tennis shoes. Billy's appearance had undergone some changes since the second Isla Sorna incident; his skin was slightly tanner, his hair was shorter, and he had a large tattoo of a King Cobra on his left arm.

"OK, refresh my memory." Ian told Alan. "Why are we going to Hammond's mansion? It's obvious his reason for summoning us has to do with Jurassic Park. I swear to God, it better not have to do with Site B. I am NOT going back to that damn hellhole of an island".

"Well, Ian" Alan responded, "it might not be about Isla Sorna this time. It could be about Isla Nubular. Maybe some poachers are hunting dinosaurs again and John needs us to stop them."

"That, I'm fine with; I'd rather do that again than return to Site B. Come to think of it, does John ever learn?" Ian said. "I've reminded him that sending people on these islands is a mistake. I've tried to say it in a way that he would understand. I've used plain simple English, and –"

"OH SHUT UP!" Billy yelled. "If you have such a problem with this, why are you going to the mansion then?!"

After a few seconds, Ian responded, "Well, you see, Billy, over the past few years, my research in Chaos Theory has been…less than productive. I'm going broke here; John said that, since he owns InGen again, he could buy me out and fund my research if I helped out with this mission of his. So we had a deal; otherwise, I wouldn't be going on his next little adventure that's planned for us."

"Aw, I see".

The rest of the ride was pure, awkward silence. A few minutes later, the taxi stopped, and the trio was at Hammond's mansion.

The mansion was quite big. Its shape was similar to that of the White House, but it was smaller and had a different coloring; it was mostly brown, with the poles on it being yellow and the roof being black. The windows were quite fancy, as was the door.

Ian and Billy got out of the taxi and walked up to the door. Alan paid the taxi driver, then catched up with the other two.

Ian rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Edwin opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Ian Malcolm and Alan Grant and….who's the other dude?" Edwin asked, not knowing who Billy was.

"My name is Billy Brennan", Billy answered. "I am an accomplice of Alan's. I came along out of pure curiosity."

"Ah, I see", Edwin replied. "Well, come in."

Alan, Ian, and Billy entered the mansion. Ian had been here before, even if a long time ago, so he was familiar with the inside of the mansion. Alan and Billy, however, were not. They were astonished at what they saw; they were monuments, statues, fancy and big bookshelves, etc. Ian did see some new stuff he didn't see in his first visit.

"Would any of you like some tea?" Edwin asked.

Alan and Billy said no, but Ian accepted Edwin's offer. So he went into the kitchen to get Ian some tea. After he came back with Ian's tea, Alan asked him a question.

"So…where's John?"

"Master Hammond is in his bed, watching TV. Let me lead you up there."

* * *

_Narrator: For 160 Million Years, dinosaurs ruled the Earth; while living in their shadows was a group of animals which couldn't have been more different. These were our ancestors; small furry creatures called mammals; clinging into safety wherever they could._

Having watched the entire _Walking with Dinosaurs _documentary, John was now watching another documentary made by BBC; _Walking with Beasts_. As he was watching it in his bed, Edwin came into his room, along with Alan, Ian, and Billy.

"Master Hammond, the scientists you have requested, along with an accomplice named Billy Brennan who came out of pure curiosity."

"Ah, thank you, Edwin. Welcome, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm" John said. "And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Brennan" John said as he walked up to Billy and shook his hand.

"So….what do you want with us, John?" Alan asked. "This better not involve Isla Sorna".

"No, no, no", John said. "This does not involve Isla Sorna".

Alan sighed in relief.

"You see, gentlemen, I am organizing another team to another island. This island is known as Isla Mutybro. The thing about this island, and this might come to your shock….well, you know how Isla Sorna is Site B? Well, this island is Site C."

Upon hearing the last two words, Ian spit out the tea he had in his mouth, and the tea landed all over Edwin, much to the latter's s anger. Edwin grumbled under his breath and gave Ian a death glare as he walked out of the room to get a towel.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Ian yelled. "There's _another _island with dinosaurs. What's next? Is there a Site D?!"

"No, no. There is no Site D. Just Sites A, B, and C", John answered. Ian sighed in relief.

"Um…John…Site C? That's even worse! What was its purpose anyway?" Alan asked

"Site C had the same tasks as Site B; however, Site C, along with Site B, was abandoned when the inspection went wrong…."

Alan and Ian sighed.

"But somehow, Site C is even more successful than Site B! The dinosaurs are also flourishing here, and there's a bunch of mixed herds. Much more than Site B, and these herds are even more unique. I mean, there's an _Apatosaurus _and _Parasaurolophus _mixed herd, a _Triceratops_ and _Stegosaurus _mixed herd…."

"So what's the problem?" Billy asked.

"Well, one of InGen's rivals, BioSyn, has discovered the island. They plan to go to the island and capture many dinosaurs and create their **own **Jurassic Park. I do not want a repeat of the San Diego Incident. I don't want any more lives lost. And the leader, Lewis Dodgson, is ruthless and merciless, and he will kill anyone who stands in his way. A disaster is inevitable. They need to be stopped. And what's where you guys come in."

Alan and Ian looked at each other. They knew where this was going.

"I am organizing a team, a bigger team than last time, to stop them. I have 16 people so far. You guys know Ellie Sattler, Nick van Owen, Sarah Harding, and Henry Wu..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ellie has agreed to be on this insane adventure of yours?" Alan asked. Ian asked the same thing about Nick and Sarah.

"Yes. Well anyway, there is Richard Levine, a world-renowned paleobiologist…" John continued. Alan sighed at the sound of that name; he and Richard Levine go way, way back….

"….and there is Jack Thorn, who is the engineer of the group; then we have Marty Guitierrez, who the med of the group; and then we have a little group of mercenaries – Peter Jones, Anna Depp, and Robert Williams, and we have Valeria Taylor, Anthony Tank, Anna Depp, John Griffin, and Emily Griffin, five agents of InGen that really wanted in, unlike the other InGen agents….and I was hoping you two would be on the team, Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm. And I guess Mr. Brennan can fill the final spot – that'll take care of that."

Ian Malcolm was about to give John a big fat no, but then he remembered the deal he struck with John; he was ticked off that he wasn't giving all the details, but he needed the money.

"You know what, John" Ian said. "At this point, I have nothing to lose."

"Good, good" Hammond said. Then he turned to Alan. "And what about you, Dr. Grant. Are you coming?"

Alan gave it a long, good thought. "*sigh*…Fine. I will go, but only to ensure that this 'inevitable disaster' you speak of does not happen and no innocent lives are lost; and will I be getting paid?"

"Yes, yes, of course"

"If Alan's going, I guess I'm going, too. Well…when do we leave for the island?" Billy asked.

"Two days", John answered. "'Til then, you might want to stay at a hotel. There's a hotel nearby that the rest of the team is staying at. Edwin can drive you there".

Alan, Ian, and Billy agreed. So they walked out of the room, found Edwin, who agreed to take them, and left the mansion.

* * *

And there we go.  
The first chapter of my first fanfic is now done. I apologize if it wasn't the best. Don't worry – it'll get better. I promise it will.  
The next chapter is coming soon.


	2. Checking In

Hello, I am back with the second chapter of _Jurassic Park: Terror on Site C_. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. Universal does._  
_

* * *

"Thank you, Edwin", Alan said as he, Ian, and Billy got out of the car.  
"You're welcome" Edwin said. Then he started the car and left.

The trio looked at the hotel. It was a plain, whitish, square-shaped building. It was not the tallest hotel, nor the widest. But this hotel seemed nice enough.

Alan, Ian, and Billy walked into the building. It looked much better on the inside. There were all sorts of fancy paintings, statues, etc. And then they found where to check in. Standing there was a pale young lady. She had blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a red and black uniform.

"Hello" Ian said to the lady. "Room for three, please".

"Why certainly – wait a minute…" the lady said. "Is it really you? Are you really Dr. Malcolm?"

"Umm….yes."

"Oh my god….I am such a huge fan of you", the lady said in such an excited tone, grabbing Ian's hand and shaking it like crazy. "First Dr. Sattler, the Dr. Harding, and now…YOU!" she said. The lady went on about how she admires his work, his personality, and his looks.

"Okay, okay, okay" Ian said, freeing himself from the woman's grip. "Nice to see a big fan."

Then the lady noticed Alan next to Ian. "Oh, and I see you have Dr. Grant with you…", she said in a negative tone.

Alan noticed her tone "Well, seems like I'm not getting a wild, fangirlish reaction".

"In all honesty, I prefer Richard Levine to the likes of you – his theories are better; I'd attend to one of his speeches over yours any day of the week,"

Alan scoffed. "Figures"

"Well, here's your room keys. You guys are in luck, too. We only had one available room left." the lady said, ignoring Alan's remark and handing Ian the keys.

"Thank you" Ian replied.

So the trio walked up to their rooms

* * *

The room was white and medium-sized. There were three beds lined up against the left corner of the room, with nightstands next to each. A couple feet away from the beds was a small brown desk, with a black desktop on it. On the right corner of the room was, of course, the bathroom. There was also a green, soft couch, along with three chairs of the same brand. In front of these was a large, black 100-inch screen TV.

"Damn" Billy said. "This is a really nice room."  
"Yeah" Ian said in agreement.

Billy, being a little tired, went to the touch and turned on the TV – and _Spongebob Squarepants _appeared on the screen. And it was a GOOD episode, too.

_Patrick: Let me tell you a story to cheer you up.  
*Patrick picks up SpongeBob and puts him on his red chair. Patrick's eyes turn big an adorable*  
Patrick: It's called "The Ugly Barnacle"  
*SpongeBob's eyes turn big and adorable*  
Patrick: Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The end.  
*A creepy smile forms on Patrick's face. SpongeBob simply stares at Patrick*  
SpongeBob: That didn't help at all._

Billy chuckled.

"Well, guys" Alan said. "I think I'm going to have some have lunch"  
"You have fun with that" Ian told Alan as he went straight to the computer.

So Alan left the room.

* * *

John looked out the window.

It was a bright, sunny day in San Diego. The birds were chirping and all across the neighborhood he lived, kids were playing in their front yards. Then, one particular sight caught John's attention. He saw two kids, both looking no older than six, playing with a bunch of dinosaur toys, all from the same toy line. John smiled at the sight.

Then Edwin walked up to John. "Master Hammond, your lunch is ready" he said.  
"Thank you." John replied back.

John and Edwin walked downstairs to the dining room. It was a pretty large room. In the center of the room was a huge glass table, with a plate of grilled cheese on the end. There was a chain hanging lamp above the table. There were all sorts of small monuments across the room. Also, on the other side of the room, there was a large painting of a herd of _Parasaurolophus _during the late Cretaceous, drinking from a large lake; in the background of the painting was an obscure carnivorous dinosaur known as _Gorgosaurus_, watching the herd and preparing to make its move.

"Ah, grilled cheese. My favorite"

Then John and Edwin heard the front door open. Then they heard a woman's voice. "Ah, it's good to be home". John and Edwin knew who this was – it was John's wife, Julie Hammond. She had come home from work.

The two men left the dining room to greet John's wife. Julie was a short, pale lady. She had brown eyes and light gray hair. Like Edwin, she had several wrinkles on her face. She was wearing a red dress with black stripes on it, along with a hat and high heels to match it.

"Welcome home, darling" John said to her.  
"Oh, John…I am so glad to see you. I had a horrible day at work" Julie replied.  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. I like being a logistician, I really do – but sometimes can be a pain". Julie continued to rant on to John about how horrible her day was. John was paying close attention, but Edwin simply zoned out – he hated listening to Julie's rants.

"Wow." John said. You DID have a horrible day"  
"Indeed" Julie said. "Changing the subject…how did it go with Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm"  
"Oh, it went well. Alan and Ian accepted my offer. Not only that, but I also got Alan's assistant, Billy Brennan, who accompanied Alan and Ian, to come. Now the team is complete."  
"Well done, darling. Well done" Julie said. "Now if you'll excuse me, John, I'm going upstairs to relax by taking a hot bath."  
"And my grilled cheese is getting cold" John replied.

As Julie walked upstairs, Edwin looked at John. "Master Hammond, exactly how do you put up with your wife? I mean, she can be very, very annoying at times."

John sighed. "Yes, Edwin. She can be. But I love her dearly – and when she's not nagging and ranting, she is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have lunch to eat."

* * *

Alan simply stared at the buffet.

It was a lavish spread. There were all kinds of food for him to choose from – from Italian to Mexican. However, to his delight, he saw his favorite food: chicken fingers. He quickly grabbed a plate of them, with a side of ketchup.

"Dr. Grant? Is that you?"

Alan turned around to see a face he hadn't seen in 20 years. There stood the brilliant bioengineer of Jurassic Park, Henry Wu. He was dressed up in neat clothes, with a black collar t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't Dr. Wu. Haven't seen you in 2 decades."

"And I see ol' John got you to be on the team, Dr. Grant."

"Well, I wouldn't be here if he did, now would I…"

"Yeah I guess. Here, follow me."

Henry grabbed a little ketchup cup, then he and Alan walked across the area, until Henry sat down at a table. Alan did the same. Henry appeared to be having a cheeseburger with a side of fries.

"So…" Henry said to Alan. "How have you been doing?"

"Good, good" Alan responded. Alan took a bite of his chicken fingers. "So…what exactly is Site C like? Is there anything on it that was absent from Site B?"

"Well" Henry responded. "It's really not much different from Site B. Site C is a little more mountainous, and the forest is smaller while grasslands are more prominent. But other than that, it's the same."

"Ah".

There was silence for a while as Alan and Henry kept eating their food. After a while, a thought came upon Alan's head.

"So…out of curiosity…when _I _was at Site B, I happened to run into a huge carnivorous creature known as _Spinosaurus_…but I don't remember seeing it on InGen's list. What's the deal with that?"

Henry was silent for a few seconds. Then he began to respond.

"Well, we couldn't show the _Spinosaurus _to the public – something went wrong when we were cloning it, and it was just too aggressive. They were supposed to be destroyed while you, Dr. Sattler, and Dr. Malcolm were on the tour, but the power outage took our minds off it. We thought the _Spinosaurus _would die after a week like the other dinosaurs. But, unfortunately, it didn't. In all honesty…it wasn't the only dinosaur we couldn't show to the public"

The last eleven words made Alan choke.

"Wait – what?"

"Yes, it's true. There was one other dinosaur that turned out to be too aggressive to be shown to the public. If you thought the _Velociraptors_ were bad, then…*sigh*…well, they are nothing compared to…the _Deinonychus_."

Alan was stunned at the revelation.

"Y-y-you b-bred _D-Dein-Deinonychus_?"

"Yes. Yes we did. They are worse than the _Velociraptors _and they are even worse than the _Spinosaurus_." Henry answered.

"Well, Hammond didn't tell me about this. Why wouldn't he? It would've been nice to have known this before I accepted to be on the team."

"Yeah…well, be glad I told you before you found out the hard way"

Alan was too stunned to say another word for a while. Then he spoke up.

"Well…I think I just lost my appetite."

Alan grabbed his tray and left, leaving Henry alone at his table.

* * *

And done!  
If you're confused about the _Deinonychus _thing, since Jurassic Park's Velociraptorsare a lot more like _Deinonychus_, don't worry. I'll come up with an explanation in the next chapter.  
As always, R&R!


	3. Revelations and Meetings

Hello everyone. After much delaying and issues, I've finally posted the third chapter of _Jurassic Park: Terror on Site C_. I am sorry for keeping you all waiting.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Jurassic Park**_** and its characters; Universal does. I do, however, own all the OC characters I created – and two debut in this chapter.**

* * *

Alan was in shock as he walked up to his room.

'_Deinonychus_' he thought to himself. 'What the hell were they thinking? Why on Earth would they breed those?!'

As Alan walked, he saw Ian come out of the room.

"Dr. Malcolm"

Ian looked at Alan, confused. "What's up with you" he asked, noticing the paleontologist's surprised expression.

"_Deinonychus_"

"….What…?"

"Hammond resurrected the _Deinonychus_"

Ian raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is a _Deinonychus_?"

Alan sighed. "_Velociraptor antirrhopus. _Similar to the Velociraptors, but much bigger and much more deadly. Ian, if you thought the Velociraptors were terrifying….the _Deinonychus _are much, much worse."

Ian was speechless for a minute. Then he spoke.

"I you need me, I will be calling Hammond about this"

And with that, Ian walked back into the room.

* * *

Lewis Dodgson sighed in boredom as he continued to watch TV while in bed.

It was 11:00 at night. Only two days until the expedition to Site C, and he couldn't wait. The reason BioSyn was going is to steal dinosaur eggs as part of their plan to create their own Jurassic Park. They couldn't go to Isla Nubular or Isla Sorna – both were restricted by the UN, which following a series of poaching incidents on the former island, has gone to extreme measures to keep people off the islands. What made this worse for BioSyn was that LexxCrop, run by John Hammond's granddaughter, Lex Murphy, was helping the UN in restricting the two islands.

Bored with what he was watching, he grabbed his remote and changed the channel.

Then his doorbell rang.

'Ugh, who the hell could that be' Lewis thought to himself as he got up and went to see who rang his doorbell.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was. It was his fellow BioSyn agent, Ed Regis. Ed was a few inches shorter than Lewis, and in contrast to the brunette Lewis, Ed was a redhead. Lewis stood there, confused at why Ed was visiting him so late, and in a formal suit, too.

"Hello there, Dodgson", Ed said happily.

"God dammit, Regis, it's 11:00. What is so important that you decided to come to my house and ring my doorbell, forcing me to get out of my king-size, super comfortable bed?"

"Well, you see...um….I have some rather unsettling news" the redhead answered, entering Lewis' house.

"Make it quick, because I am very tired and I would really love to get to sleep. And really, just how bad is this news? Couldn't it have waited 'til tomorrow?! It can't be that fu-"

"Hammond knows", Ed interrupted.

Lewis paused in shock for a while.

"W-w-wh-what?"

"He knows of the expedition. He knows of our planned expedition to Site C. He knows it all, Dodgson. He knows all our plans! And he's creating a team to stop us from achieving our plans."

Lewis' jaw dropped.

"You're joking. How the hell could John Hammond possibly know of our planned expedition? There is absolutely no, and I mean, NO FREAKING WAY he could POSSIBLY know of that!" Unless, of course, there is a spy among us…"

"Well, I don't know if there's a spy among us, and I don't know how Hammond figured it all out. All I know is, one of our agents staying at a hotel overheard Dr. Henry Wu and Dr. Alan Grant talking about Site C and the _Deinonychus. _Later, he saw Dr. Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm talking, and they mentioned our expedition. This means that Hammond knows."

Lewis was speechless for a few seconds.

"GOD FREAKING DAMNIT!" the agent yelled at the top of his lungs. "This is just great – this is exactly what we needed. Now we have to deal with a team organized by Hammond trying to stop us."

"No. I have an idea" Ed said, grinning sinisterly.

Lewis, curious, stared at his fellow agent. "Go on.

* * *

The next day

Alan yawned as he woke up and got out of bed.

He was still in shock that Hammond actually raised the _Deinonychus _from its grave. He would try his best to get out of his mind – he just didn't know how to do it yet. Then he got an idea.

'I wonder what Ellie's doing. She should be at breakfast' he thought to himself. So he got dressed and walked out of his bedroom.

When he got to the living room, he noticed Billy watching what appeared to be a cartoon from the 80s. A deadpan appeared upon Alan's face.

"Seriously, Billy?"

Billy turned around. "What? Can't a man visit his childhood?"

Alan sighed. "Just keep watching. I'll be back later."

Alan left the room and walked down to get some breakfast.

When he got there, it was even more crowded than before. As he tried to find the buffet, he saw Dr. Malcolm chatting with a blonde. As he got closer, he saw who this person was - it was Ellie. Alan walked up to her.

"Dr. Sattler"

Ellie turned around to see her old friend.

"Alan?"

"Ellie"

The two rejoiced and hugged as most old friends do.

"So, how have you been today?"

"Good, good…getting reservations was a pain, but I did it. But…I am currently in the middle of a divorce".

As Alan and Ellie kept talking, Ian was bored. As Ian went to grab a meal, he bumped into someone.

This man was tall and lanky, with blue eyes and brown hair. He looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s. His hair was wild and unkempt, and his skin was a little pale. What Ian found to be the oddest, though, was that one of his eyes was more open than the other.

"Sorry", Ian politely said.

"Dammit…", the man whispered to himself. "*sigh*, It's okay, I gue – oh my god, you're Dr. Ian Malcolm!"

"Yes I am, Sherlock Holmes" Ian replied.

"Har, har, har…" the man said. "Anyway, my name is Anthony Tank. I am an agent of InGen – I am going on the expedition. Nice to see Hammond got you and Dr. Grant to come as well".

"Yeah….just got into a little argument with him over a dangerous dinosaur he bred and didn't us about. It's like he just wants us all to die."

"Let me guess. _Deinonychus_?"

"Yep."

"Hey, Anthony" another person said, walking up to him. This person looked to be around the same age and height as Anthony, but he was more properly built, with green eyes and blonde, less wild hair.

"Oh hi, Robert", Anthony replied. "Dr. Malcolm, this is my friend Robert Johnson. Robert, this is the famous Dr. Ian Malcolm." Ian offered his hand

"Oh my god, Dr. Malcolm! Listen, I am a huge fan of you" Robert said, shaking Ian's hand widly.

"Yes, yes, I get it. I'm a well-renowned mathematician and I happen to be staying at a hotel. Do we really need to keep pointing this out?"

"Yeah, yeah. Here, I already have a table. I'll see you two there".

And so Robert went to his table to finish his meal and Ian and Anthony went to get their own meals.

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long – I was busy with other stuff. Anyway, Chapter Four will be up much, much sooner – I promise. And in that chapter, Anthony and Robert's personalities will be explored, and the other OCs, as well as Sarah Harding and Nick van Owen, will make their first appearances.

And for those of you who don't know, Ed Regis is from Michael Crichton's _Jurassic Park _novel, which was

Alright, SuperJimmy978 is out.


End file.
